After A Bad Week
by Aeon65
Summary: What do you do after a bad week at work? SLASH HoratioSpeed WARNING: Explicit MM sex.


**TITLE:** After A Bad Week  
**AUTHOR:** Aeon Cole  
**FANDOM:** CSI Miami  
**PAIRING:** Horatio Caine/Tim Speedle

**GENRE:** Slash  
**RATING:** NC-17 (FRAO)

**WARNING:** Two hot guys getting it on. If that's not your thing then please leave now.  
**SUMMARY:** What do you do after a difficult week at work?  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** For the 12Stories Challenge on LiveJournal prompt "pleasure"

Tim shivered. He squirmed. The fingers that were brushing his side were tickling just a little and he felt goose bumps rising on his skin. He drew in quick breath as he felt a tongue at the base of his neck and shoulder. Horatio closed his mouth over a spot on his neck and suckled. Tim moaned. He knew it would leave a mark but he didn't care, he just threw his head back and reveled in the sensation.

They were coming off of two weeks of non-stop work. Half of the night shift had been out with a flu bug that was going around, Calliegh had been out with a sinus infection and Eric was on limited duty from a leg injury. Horatio and Tim had picked up the slack and had worked twenty hour days catching sleep when they could, mostly alternating on the couch in Horatio's office. They would run home to change clothes and shower then back to the lab. When things had finally calmed down, the chief had sent the two of them home for a few days rest. They had slept for almost twenty-four hours straight and now it was time for some pleasure.

Horatio kissed up Tim's neck and grazed his earlobe with his teeth. Tim turned his head and captured Horatio's mouth for a heated kiss. He rolled them over so he was on top and flattened himself out along Horatio's body thoroughly enjoying the feeling of skin against skin for the first time in more than two weeks. Bracing himself on his forearms, he took Horatio's face in his hands and began plundering his mouth. Horatio moaned into the kiss as Tim's tongue swept over his.

After two weeks of no physical contact between them, their lovemaking now was heated and frenzied. Tim kissed down Horatio's jaw and neck leaving little wet trails as he went. He latched onto his neck with his mouth, marking Horatio as he had done to Tim a few minutes ago. Horatio moaned and flipped them over, once again taking the top position.

He raised himself up on his hands and knees, hovering over his lover before he leaned down and ran his tongue over one nipple. Tim arched his back toward Horatio's mouth and took his head in his hands, guiding his mouth toward that spot again. Horatio grabbed the nub in his teeth and brushed his tongue over it. The contrast between pain and pleasure left Tim whimpering. Horatio let go and moved to the other side for a repeat performance.

As Tim gave up the struggle for dominance, he laid back and surrendered himself to Horatio's will. Horatio began kissing down Tim's body, moving from side to side as he went. He stopped to run his tongue around Tim's bellybutton then dip it inside causing Tim to squirm. He inched his way further down the sweat slicked body beneath him, kissing and licking as he went, his chest hairs just ghosting over his lover's erection.

Tim raised his hips up to increase the contact but Horatio backed away. He smirked at Tim's frustrated expression before he leaned his head forward and ran his tongue down Tim's shaft. He placed a kiss at the base then lifted Tim's knees and placed a pillow under his hips. Tim's body was tingling with anticipation.

Horatio grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers. He brushed one finger over Tim's opening causing shivers to run through his body. Horatio knew that two weeks were enough for Tim to have tightened up and the last thing he wanted to do right now was to hurt him. He slowly pushed his finger in, allowing time for Tim to relax before adding a second.

It wasn't long before he had his partner writhing beneath him and begging for more. Happy to oblige, Horatio removed his fingers and slicked himself up. He positioned himself at Tim's opening and locked eyes with him then slowly pushed forward. He was having trouble taking it slow especially while staring into Tim's eyes, darkened from passion.

Tim was lying with his mouth slightly open and breathing in short gasps. He had his arms out to the sides and was gripping the sheets like his life depended on it. He kept his eyes locked onto Horatio's, losing himself in their darkened blue depths. Before he realized it Horatio had been all of the way in and was slowly pulling out again.

He arched his back and lifted his hips to meet Horatio half way on the next thrust. Horatio picked up the cue and increased his pace. He reached out one hand, wrapped it around Tim's shaft and began stroking in time with his thrusts. Tim threw his head back into the pillows and squeezed his eyes shut. He came with a shouted moan and with one more thrust Horatio followed then collapsed on top of him.

It took both men several long moments to come back to themselves. When they did, Horatio kissed Tim softly then pulled the sheets over them. He pulled Tim close and settled in for a little more sleep.

FIN


End file.
